vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slappy (Goosebumps)
|-|Slappy Saga= |-|Ringleader of HorrorLand= |-|Ghost Form= |-|1993= |-|TV Show= |-|Movie= |-|Graphic Novel= |-|Mobile Game= |-|Computer Game= |-|HomeBase= Summary Slappy the Dummy is a recurring antagonist in the Goosebumps series. Originating in the Night of the living Dummy trilogy, Slappy has appeared in various other forms of media, such as T.V. Episodes, promotional material, movies, as well as the Goosebumps: HorrorLand series of books and even a series of books dedicated to him entitled Goosebumps SlappyWorld, becoming somewhat of the mascot of the franchise. Slappy can be summed up as cruel, evil and sadistic. Slappy is more than willing to horribly hurt and attempt to murder humans who won't do his bidding. In addition to his outwardly wicked demeanor, Slappy also has a rather dark sense of humor. Often pulling spiteful pranks or simply insulting others in the most horrible way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Slappy, Ol' Crazy Eyes, Mr. Bad Boy, Smiley Origin: Goosebumps Gender: None, referred to as "he" Age: Unknown (His human self has been around since the late 1800s) Classification: Evil possessed doll, previously a sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Manipulation, Possession, Non-Corporeal (His true essence is that of a ghost. Has been shown to be able to float around in this form), Intangibility (When his physical body is destroyed, he can exist as a soul), Longevity (Due to his dummy body), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7; Can survive without his head, Can reform from a puddle, Often dies in his books but continues to re-appear, Can possess others, can exist as a ghost), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. and 3 when a ghost), Size Manipulation (Can grow up to be 20ft), Curse Manipulation (Has cursed books that he uses to get kids), Morality Manipulation (Has managed to get Mitra to get into a fight with her friend), limited Portal Creation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2), Life Manipulation via chant and breath, Power Bestowal (Gave a bunch of jack-o-lanterns the ability to fly and spit seeds out like bullets and breathe fire. Made a giant balloon spider able to make spider webs. gave a ghost decoration the ability to fly. Made gummy bears able to grow by merging with each other), Technology Manipulation (His chant turned most of the lights in a building off), Electricity Manipulation (Projected his magic into a power towers electricity and sent it through out the town), Dream Manipulation (Invaded Mitra's dream and transformed into Weather to trick her), Surface Scaling (as seen here), Stealth (Is capable of moving completely silently), Sound Manipulation (Can whistle so loudly it feels like a knife is going down your ear), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning via manuscripts, Mind Manipulation (Can produce a sound that can hypnotize others and had control over the main character and likely had control over his emotions in Son of Slappy. Can steal minds with the mind stealer. Can project his voice into other minds as seen in the comics), Transmutation (Can turn others into dummies with his breath. Turned Sarah's mother into a dummy. If his chant is said incorrectly the reader will be turned into a chicken), Self-Resurrection, Natural Weaponry (His "nose bleed" can be used as a projectile weapon that burns it's target. Comparable to Mr.Wood who projectile vomited on a crowd. Can spew a green liquid as seen in The Dummy Meets the Mummy), Body Control (Can spin his head 360 degrees, can operate separate body parts if detached and can reattach his body parts), Energy Projection (Shot lasers out of his eyes that brought a dinosaur skeleton to life as seen in The Dummy Meets the Mummy), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Preparation (Can use R.L. Stine's typewriter to make a manuscript to trap his victims as seen here), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, possibly Low-High. In Night of the Living Dummy 3, Slappy healed part of his face just by having it place back in it’s spot. Comparable to the monsters who came back being blown into puddles), Magic (Due to his pastime as a sorcerer), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived having his mind stolen), Death Manipulation (Survived a spell that was specifically designed to kill him for good), Soul Manipulation (Said that his soul is unstoppable), and Electricity (Withstood 400 volts of electricity. Came back after being struck down by a lightning strike, which are 1 billion volts) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can harm Snappy who survived a propane tank explosion that destroyed most of a garage. Can potentially rip heads off. Cracked a windshield with his bare hands. In one shove he can send a girl across a room. Can overpower Ricky Beamer. Once broke through a locked closet door); many of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Superhuman (In the computer game he can easily outpace and kill the main character who can travel across a mall within seconds and escape a swarm of teleporting gnomes) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Can potentially rip a head off. Jumped 10 feet into the air in the movie) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Survived a explosion that destroyed most of a garage. Very hard to neutralize due to him not having organs and being made out of coffin wood. Took hits from Irk), many of his abilities make him harder to kill 'Stamina: Very High (Due to being an organless dummy). Even higher as a giant. Unknown, possibly limitless as a ghost. Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters when a giant, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: A Skull Cane Optional Equipment: *The Mind Stealer *R.L. Stine's typewriter *The Manuscripts *A Tricycle *Special/Cursed Books *Yo-yo List of possible summons with the manuscripts Intelligence: Above Average (Is crafty and very manipulative, can lay out and successfully pull off complicated plans, is very good at algebra, skilled with magic due to his past time as a sorcerer, able to operate the Wardenclyffe Tower made by Nikola Tesla, skilled trickster) Weaknesses: Can get cocky and arrogant, some of his abilities require equipment, overconfident, is afraid of termites, if his chant is read out loud again after he is alive he can be put back to sleep, however we don't fully know if this actually works or if its just him playing with his victims Others Notable Victories: Dawn (Total Drama) Dawn's Profile (Slappy had none of his optional equipment) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Goosebumps Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Revived Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Villains Category:Curse Users Category:Morality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dolls Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Surface Scalers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Cane Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Undead Category:Genderless Characters Category:Toys Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tricksters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Body Control Users Category:Sony Pictures Category:Scholastic Publishing Category:Empathic Manipulation Users